


I owe you my victory

by BeesocksnKneesocks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Also Will getting overloaded, Hannibal won a few years ago, Hunger Games AU, M/M, Sensual Dancing, Theyre about 10 years younger than in canon, Will has a bit of a praise kink, Will volunteered for Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesocksnKneesocks/pseuds/BeesocksnKneesocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Will does not enjoy the event celebrating  his victory until he runs into a certain Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I owe you my victory

**Author's Note:**

> Kneesocks here  
> This is an older oneshot, I hope you like it!

People. Fucking people, everywhere around him, and most importantly, they were enjoying themselves. Will couldn't follow, couldn't quite understand how disturbingly happy everyone was acting, strutting around like peacocks in their ballgowns and velvet suits and multicolored attire, acting as if the Games had never happened. And they were dancing, stuffing themselves with food, laughing. Laughing Goddammit!  
After two bowls of soup (which had admittedly been absolutely delicious), Will was just too anxious to eat anything else. Everything was too loud and colourful and he was already feeling nauseous. The chatter and laughter of hundreds of people was overwhelmingly loud and irritating.  
He found himself leaning against a pillar in the back of the room as far away from the dancefloor as possible. There, the noise was at least a bit muffled  and it gave him a chance to take a few deep breaths.  
This wasn't good.  
It really wasn't.  
He had to relax.  
No way.  
Deep breaths.  
Will sensed a person approach, and flinched when they stopped dangerously close in front of him. They stood so close that Will could feel their body warmth and take in the scent of roses and something earthy, yet somewhat elegant. Their presence made Will uncomfortable, but he couldn't quite say anything.  
Swallowing, Will looked up at the other; his face was handsome, very masculine, with high cheekbones and dark expressive eyes. His dark blond hair was geled back and speckled with silver highlights like dewdrops. He was taller than Will and wearing a black and silver suit with a vest and boots, all embroidered with stars. He looked very handsome, very impressive, almost majestic. Will felt a sudden embarrassment at the fact that he was wearing only a black velvet suit and red shoes - only with kicking and screaming had he been able to convince the stylists to not give him full facial makeup. At least he could not excape the fur trimmings on the sleeves and hem of his jacket.  
"Excuse me."  
The stranger's voice was surprisingly nice.  
"Uh, uhm...yeah?"  
Will nervously rubbed the back of his head, where a patch of hair was missing due to an injury from the arena that had almost given him a concussion.  
"You seem uneasy. Care for a dance?"

 

"I attentively watched you in the arena."  
Hannibal whispered, smiling. They were whirling around together locked in a dance. Will tried to keep a distance from the other man, but oh, it became harder and harder with every word. He tried to focus on the other's nose. Or rather his eyes? His face, the rough, yet elegant pale face with a remarkable nose and piercing maroon eyes. They were of a strange colour, actually. They had a burgundy shimmer to them, but Will could not have been able to tell whether it was due to coloured contacts or just a natural mutation.  
"I... Thanks, I guess."  
"You were remarkable."  
"Anyone could have done this stuff with a gutting knife and hooks, I suppose."  
"You did it especially excellently."  
Will couldn't push away the thought that the other was flattering him on purpose.  
"I sent you one or two gifts, actually." Hannibal revealed, a smirk on his lips.  
"That-that was you, then?" Will almost  tripped over his feet.  
"Charming that you remembered." Hannibal had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Will felt the other hold him closer to himself.  
"I... I owe you my victory!"  
"Not quite. You did win by yourself after all."  
"Well. Barely survived." he could not stand compliments.  
"If it weren't for you, I, uh... I'd be as dead as all the other tributes."  
"It was still YOU who won." Hannibal insisted. Now they were getting out of breath.  
"Okay, can we stop talking about me?" Will asked hurriedly,  
"I'd prefer that, really. Have heard enough praise from everybody already. It's making me sick."  
"Getting praised for killing?"  
"Yes. What other choice did I have?"  
He stopped on the middle of a step to look into Hannibal's face. Fortunately they had not been moving in the center of the dancefloor.  
"I had to do it. For Abigail." he found that he was suddenly shaking and his breathing was hard.  
Hannibal gripped his shoulders. Just one or two people were staring, but Will barely noticed.  
"I know. And you did well."  
"I... I had to." he felt all his defenses crumble down. He had to look away.  
"Sh. Sh, it's okay, Will."  
"I.. I am sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"I need alcohol." the younger decided spontaneously, escaping from Hannibal's grip to spin around and approach one of the tables that were still (somehow miraculously) filled with food and drink. He really needed a drink or two.

 

Hannibal didn't follow him instantly. But a little while later, they bumped into each other again. Will had gulped down multiple glasses of what had tasted like very sweet beer (different to what he was used to from home) and was feeling strangely relaxed.  
"Oh. Hello, Hannibal-"  
"Hello, Will."  
"I'm sorry for running off before."  
"It's alright. I see you've had your alcohol?" the other grinned.  
"Yeah."  
"Flushed cheecks suit you."  
"Care for another dance?" Will asked, surprised by his own flirtatious tone and the sovereignty of his movements when he pulled the other closer to himself.  
"This time, I'm leading." he decided, pushing Hannibal onto the dancefloor again. The other seemed pleasantly surprised. If not amused.  
"It really suits you... "  
"I told you to stop flustering me." Will tightened the grip around Hannibal's hand.  
"Look at yourself, trying to deny the undeniable." Hannibal teased, leaning on closer to Will.  
"Hannibal, " Will hissed, leading him towards the wall again.  
"It almost makes you look aroused."  
"Stop."he couldn't have denied it himself, actually,  
"I won't."  
Even under the influence of alcohol, (or especially under the influence of alcohol)  
Will was a man of hot temper. At Hannibal's facial expression, he couldn't stand it anymore. He spun the older man around, pressing him against the wall by the wrists. Hannibal seemed not in the least disturbed about it, smug rather.  
"Take me home, Hannibal, will you. Now." he gasped, biting at his cheek.  
"Please."


End file.
